Must I?
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: Drabble based on a Wolf!Ruby drawing by konako. Ruby enjoys Wolfstime... Normally... Storybrooke. Hinted Red Beauty. Fluff.


Drabble inspired by konako-tumblr-com/post/44123022268. I'm still out of practice writing so not sure if this will be any good. Oh well~

**WARNINGS:** Femslash content - Red Beauty(Red Riding Hood|Ruby Lucas/Beauty|Belle). Un-betaed. AU. Mention of Red Warrior BroTP

If you are queasy with the above mentioned warnings, click on the back button or hit on the backspare key RIGHT NOW. Otherwise, please continue.

* * *

It was a still night. Specks of stars scattered across the dark backdrop of the sky. No cloud can be seen. The full moon glowed brightly. The only sound came from paws thudding against the ground in a steady rhythm. Small huffs can be heard passing through her snout as she roamed freely by the border of the Enchanted Forest. Wind ruffled her fur as she rushed past. It's that time of the month again. Months ago, the townsfolk got pitchforks and torches ready to hunt her down for being what she is. After her innocence was proven and the curse broken, Ruby can now run during Wolfstime without worry. Or so she thought.

Ruby gently pried the backdoor open, ready to transform back to her human form, flop down the couch and tune in to some late night tv shows. That plan went out of the window at the sight of Belle. She stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the wooden flooring. "You are leaving mud tracks all over the floor, Ruby." the wolf's ears flattened. Belle's foot tapped just a little louder. "I just mopped hours ago." Ruby looked up at Belle with her gold eyes. "No, you are not using those puppy dog eyes at me this time." Ruby let out a whine and that certainly softened the other woman by a bit. "Oh alright. Come with me, just make sure not to step on any carpets. I still have a problem using that vacuum cleaner." With ears flattened and tail between her legs, Ruby slowly followed Belle further into the house. She had a nagging feeling she is not going to like this.

The wolf knew she should've just gone to the nearest accessible water source and bathed there before going home from her run. Belle just opened the door to the first floor bathroom. Ruby's ears perked up and she got ready to bolt out of the house and back into the forest when she heard Belle's voice from inside he bathroom. "Ruby Lucas! You run out of that door right now and you will sleep on the couch until the next Wolfstime!" Ruby huffed and approached the doorway to the bathroom. She sat on her hind legs and watched Belle run the bath and add soap in. Ruby's nose twitched at the faint jasmine fragrance Belle seemed to have put in.

Belle motioned for the wolf to come closer but the latter seemed reluctant to move. It only took Belle's pointed look to get the big mass of fur moving. Slowly, Ruby dipped one of her massive paws into the water, testing it's temperature. "It's lukewarm. And I didn't put that much fragrance in the tub because I know it irritates your nose." Ruby's tailed wagged, happy at the thoughtfulness of the other woman. Ruby stood up on her hind legs with her front paws holding the edge of the tub. A sudden movement to her right caught her attention and jump-started her reflexes. Unfortunately, said reflexes forced her right paw to slip and Ruby went crashing into the tub.

She heard a giggle and loud sloshing sounds to her left. Ruby saw Belle trying to bite back her laughter while lathering the soap. The latter's hands started scrubbing hard against the top of the wolf's head and eventually the body. Bathing Ruby proved to be quite a feat with her massive wolf body and constant fidgeting. "Fine, maybe you really are too big to fit in the bathtub." Ruby let out a whine as was about to turn her body the other way around when Belle swatted her shoulder "Sh, stop moving!" Ruby just heaved out a sigh.

* * *

Ruby grabbed a glass from the counter top then opened a bottle of cold water and poured the contents into the lass. She downed it in one go and proceeded to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. She threw the bottle into the nearby trash bin then took out a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge. She was so ready for late night TV shows. As soon as she reached the living room, she lot out a frustrated groan. Looks like nothing is going her way tonight. There was Belle, seated on one side of the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand and a romantic comedy playing on the tv. Belle looked up from the tv and smiled. "Must I?" Ruby asked, a smile tugged on her lips.


End file.
